The First
by Miiinne
Summary: Lembro-me da primeira vez em que vi Sasuke Uchiha. Eu era nada mais do que uma menininha de sete anos. Mas mesmo assim, eu posso lembrar de todos os detalhes daquele dia. - Tradução. sasusaku.
1. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu. The First não me pertence. Naruto é do japonês lá. The first é da ****CommitedToKiba; mas uma vez eu me metendo a traduzir (sempre com permissão!)**

* * *

**-**

**The First**

_by __**commitedtokiba**_

_(Primeiro)_

_Tradução por Miiine_

_-_

* * *

_Tema o que pode vir..._

_**Capítulo 1: A primeira vez que te encontrei**_

...

_&__ e abrace o que nunca virá._

_..._

Lembro-me da primeira vez em que vi Sasuke Uchiha.

Eu era nada mais do que uma menininha de sete anos.

Mas mesmo assim, eu posso lembrar de todos os detalhes daquele dia.

Cada cor, cada sentimento, cada palavra, e cada peça de roupa...

_Tudo._

Em seus sete anos e meio de glória Uchiha, ele já era um deus nos meus olhos infantis.

E então, eu prometi a mim mesma que eu iria casar com ele algum dia.

**-**

-

Eu ainda estou mantendo a promessa.

**-**

**-**

...

**Dez anos**

...

&

...

**½ antes**

...

O céu estava pesado e hostil com nuvens escuras e ameaçadoras, assustando uma jovem garotinha de cabelos rosados que estava sentada contra o tronco de um velho carvalho. Apavoradas esmeraldas assistiam como o vento atravessava violentamente a árvore, chicoteando contra os galhos firmes e cortando através dos ramos finos. Lágrimas começaram a se acumular em seus olhos e a garotinha os fechou rapidamente, enterrando a cabeça nos joelhos pequenos e frágeis.

O vento começou a surrar mais pesadamente, sobressaltando a pequena flor de cerejeira. Ela apertou seu pequeno nariz nas mangas da camisa, chorando fraquinho com medo da chuva que começara a cair. Guinchando e soluçando desamparada, não notou uma figura se aproximar dela.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Levantando a cabeça para fitar o recém-chegado, limpou os olhos com as mangas encharcadas, para tanto secar as lágrimas, como esfregar os olhos e ver se a pessoa era real. Um soluçinho escapou de seus lábios, suas piscinas de esmeralda ampliando em choque á aparência da jovem pessoa.

Orbes em tom de carvão. Cabelo negro. Corpo saudável. Mais alto que ela. Yukata azul, longa e bem arrumada. Uma sombrinha preta em sua mão.

O menino passou a mão, que não estava segurando o guarda-chuva, pelo sedoso cabelo negro, suspirando quando ela não o respondeu. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele repetiu, o tom suave de antes tomando a forma de um mais irritado.

A menina de olhos esmeraldas corou, mexendo timidamente nos suaves fios rosados e abrindo a boca para falar – apenas para não encontrar o que dizer. O tom de rosa em suas bochechas escurecendo quando ela olhou para baixo, brincando levemente com o quimono rosa e branco de flores.

A chuva continuava a cair incessantemente, batendo impiedosamente contra a criança de cabelo rosa, e o garotinho teve pena dela. Caminhou até ela, suas sandálias azuis fazendo barulho contra o solo encharcado e lamacento, ficando curioso quando a garotinha guinchou em surpresa.

Encurtando a distância, ele abaixou-se certificando que o guarda-chuva esta protegendo a cabeça dela também. "Você deveria ir para casa." Ele declarou franzindo a testa ao vê-la estremecer de frio.

"Eu não sei como." Ela respondeu calmamente, enlaçando seus braços em volta do joelho. "... Me perdi..."

Um súbito clarão iluminou o céu, seguido por um forte trovão que balançou a atmosfera escura. O rosto de Sasuke se contorceu enquanto ele observou o local, erguendo as sobrancelhas enquanto ele calculava o tempo em que ele levaria para deixá-la na delegacia, e o tempo que tomaria até ele poder voltar para casa. Ele sabia que não era tempo suficiente para chegar em casa em segurança, ou ainda pior, ela já sabia que a tempestade ficaria mais violenta até ele _chegar_ a delegacia.

Ele olhou para a menina novamente, seus orbes escuros, observando como ela paria tão solitária, com frio e confusa. Sem avisar, ele a agarrou pelo pulso e a puxou, a menina surpresa, gritou.

"Vamos."

"Onde você está me levando?" Questionou ela, tentando retirar seu pulso do captor.

O garoto gemeu incomodado, puxando o pulso e apertando. "Vamos pra minha casa. A tempestade vai piorar."

"Mas eu nem sequer sei o seu nome!" Ela gritou preocupada, voltando alguns passos e saindo da proteção do guarda-chuva.

Apenas lhe encarando, ele balançou a cabeça em frustração. "Uchiha Sasuke." murmurou, dando um passo em sua direção, para que ela voltasse a ficar protegida das gotas espessas, mais uma vez.

Mas a menina, assustada, se afastou, parecendo assustada e duvidosa.

Ele suspirou, apertando a sua mão levemente e puxando-a para o guarda-chuva. "Eu não vou te estuprar, se é isso que está te dando medo."

O forte puxão a fez tropeçar, caindo contra o garoto e gritando em surpresa, batendo o pé contra uma raiz ou pedra (ela não tinha certeza), o garoto que se chamava Sasuke, também tropeçou, caindo de costas no solo com ela em cima dele.

Ela suspirou fracamente e olhou para baixo, chocando-se ao notar o garoto em baixo dela, a olhando, piscando em choque e surpresa. Ela não notou o rubor que crescia no pescoço dele e que logo estava por sua face, e ela não percebeu que as mãos dele estavam em sua pequena cintura.

Ela estava tão chocada pelo que ele falou, que não notou as ações presentes.

"Sasuke?"

Reconhecendo imediatamente a voz masculina, Sasuke rapidamente tirou a mão da cintura dele e tentou se levantar, esquecendo completamente que a menina estava em cima dele. O movimento a fez gritar, mas ele conseguiu a segurar antes que ela caísse para trás, uma mão em sua cintura.

O homem que havia chegado á alguns minutos, seus orbes ônix cintilando em leve surpresa.

Seu irmãozinho estava se sentando e segurando uma estranha garotinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa pela cintura, enquanto a outra estava firmemente em volta de seu pulso, suas jovens faces á uma pequena distancia. Não era algo que ele via todo dia.

Na verdade, Sasuke preferia fugir das meninas.

Ele pensava que elas eram muito "irritantes" e "estúpidas".

Notando o rubor que crescia no pescoço e rosto de seu irmão, o Uchiha mais velho sorriu levemente. Um sorriso de lado.

A menina soltou um guincho alto, rapidamente pulando para longe de seu pobre irmão e acidentalmente o acertando na mandíbula, que fez ele voar de volta para o solo lamacento.

"Eu-Oh! Eu sinto muito! Eu...eu não queria!" Ela exclamou preocupada, correndo para o garotinho que esfregava a mandíbula.

"Eu estou bem, 'to bem..." ele murmurou, estremecendo levemente pelo pulsante prejuízo.

"Sasuke." O homem mais velho tornou a chamar a voz mais firme.

O menino voltou a atenção para o irmão mais velho, olhando um pouco surpreendido, como se acabasse de lembra que ele estava lá, ele logo fechou a cara. "O que você quer Itachi?"

O homem chamado Itachi sorriu um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos negros contendo uma faísca de diversão. "Esta ficando perigoso aqui fora. A mãe quer você em casa." Ele pausou e olhou para a garotinha, "... e traga sua namoradinha com você." Terminou sorrindo afetadamente quando o garoto começou a corar furiosamente.

"ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!" Sasuke gritou para ele, um lindo tom vermelho em suas bochechas, enquanto ele gemeu incomodado ao irmão mais velho. Mas Itachi simplesmente virou-se, de costas levantou a mão acenando em resposta.

Murmurando coisas incoerentes, Sasuke puxou a garota, pegou o guarda-chuva e suspirou, antes de começar a caminhar de volta para a sua casa, de novo.

A pequena flor de cerejeira, deixou ser arrastada, olhando para o garoto com olhos confusos. "Quem era?" perguntou suavemente, aumentando o passo para acompanhá-lo.

Ele olhou para ela, dando de ombros e antes de liberar o seu pulso e levando as mãos aos bolsos. "Meu irmão." Balbuciou.

...

...

_(Estou caindo-)_

_**&**__ Vou pegar você quando cair_

_..._

_..._

_Princesa._

_(-de amor por você)_

_..._

_..._

Um pequeno som surpreso escapou de seu lábios quando seu olhar caiu sobre a construção onde ele morava e ela parou bruscamente, olhando maravilhada o tamanho da mansão.

"_Você mora aqui?" _Ela perguntou surpresa, apontado incerta para a mansão.

Sasuke, que ao perceber que ela tinha parado, levantou a sobrancelha e balançou rapidamente a cabeça concordando, "Vamos, nos não temos muito tempo."

"Mas é _enorme!_" Exclamou, ignorando o que Sasuke havia falado.

O jovem Sasuke começou a se irritar, e novamente ele agarrou o punho dela, puxando a garota junto com ele. "Vamos _entrar_ idiota." Ele falou sem paciência, fechando os olhos quando ela resistiu. "Você é _tão_ irritante!" Ele suspirou, resmungando baixinho.

"Sasuke! Finalmente, você está em casa querido!" Uma voz suave o chamou.

Ele agarrou a menina pelo pulso mais uma vez, e a puxou com força, ignorando suas lamúrias e queixas.

"Oh, quem é essa?" A mesma voz, perguntou. "É-Sasuke! Solte e pobre menina! Você não está a seqüestrando, está?"

Sasuke rolou os olhos e debochou. "Como se eu fosse querer raptá-la. Ela é chata."

A jovem mulher sorriu, afastando mechas molhadas de cabelo, do rosto dele. "Agora, agora, entre querido. E você também menininha."

"Sakura, na verdade." A menina disse suavemente, levando os olhos ao chão timidamente. "Haruno Sakura."

A mulher sorriu. "Sakura. Que lindo nome." A mulher de cabelos negros, acariciou o molhado cabelo rosa da menina. "O nome combina." Comentou, sorrindo suavemente.

Sasuke apoderou-se do punho da menina de cabelos rosado, puxando ela. "Você está ficando encharcada, sua idiota." Murmurou, esperando que ela tirasse os sapatos e a puxando para algum lugar da casa.

"Sasuke! Não se esqueça de trocar de roupa! E dê algumas roupas para essa linda moçinha, sim?" Sua mãe falou, balançando a cabeça levemente. "Ah, o amor juvenil." Ela riu, fechando a porta da mansão.

...

**- & --**

...

_Pode isso ser o amor ...?_

_..._

_..._

_Talvez._

_(Possivelmente.)_

_..._

**- & --**

...

Cada palavra e toque dele.

Cada olhar e cada suspiro dele.

Eu me lembro de todos.

Minha vida mudou completamente aquele dia.

--

--

O dia em que eu conheci Sasuke Uchiha.

...

-

...

_Existem amores desesperados..._

_..._

_Naquele dia escuro, um estranho chegou._

_Me levou para sua casa sem saber o meu nome._

_Ele esperou até que as nuvens fossem embora_

_E, para minha casa, ele seguiu._

**-xox-**

_E eu o vi desaparecer_

_E percebi que ele era alguém querido_

_Para algo bonito, esse foi o começo_

_Esse estranho que roubou meu coração_

_..._

_..._

**& **_existem amores maravilhosos_

_(Como você quer a felicidade?)_

_..._

_..._

_

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora: **Hello todomundo! Voltando com mais uma tradução de sasusaku para vocês! Obrigada por todo o apoio que me deram na trilogia da Annie. Agora eu venho com essa. **The First **da **_commitedtokiba. _**As fics dela são tão peeerfeitas ;3 Eu amo o jeito que ela escreveu. Com todas essas frases e poemas, muuuuuuuuuuuuuito lindinho!

Gente, espero que vocês gostem e acompanhem a fic! Atualmente ela está no décimo capítulo, e provavelmente eu vá demorar, uma semana pra postar capitulos novos, porque eu também estou com uma nova tradução em andamento, só que essa é nejisaku! O mundo precisa de diversidade! AUSHUASHAUHAUS

**Beijos!**

* * *


	2. The First Kiss

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu. The First não me pertence. Naruto é do japonês lá. The first é da

******DeepPoeticGirl** **(ou ****commitedtokiba)****; mas uma vez eu me metendo a traduzir (sempre com permissão!**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**The First**

_by _**DeepPoeticGirl**

_(Primeiro)_

_Tradução por Miiine_

_-_

* * *

_& Nós somos apenas uma memória..._

_Já esquecida..._

_-_

**Capítulo 2: O primeiro beijo**

**-**

_...Afogada em baixo das ondas._

* * *

Desde daquele fatídico dia em que nos conhecemos, nossos caminhos se cruzaram diversas vezes. Sasuke e eu passamos muito tempo juntos com os anos, vendo que nossas famílias já se tornaram amigas e se encontravam frequentemente.

E antes que eu percebesse, já estávamos no ensino médio. (¹)

Sasuke amadureceu tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Seu cabelo cresceu (e ficou mais macio), seus olhos tornaram-se profundos (tão profundos que eu, que não conseguia impedir de me afogar, todas as vezes que nossos olhares se encontravam...), seus lábios extremamente tentadores aos meus olhos, e o seu corpo era de um deus. Mas ao longo dos anos, ele se tornou mais reservado e quieto, Naruto e eu somos as únicas pessoas com quem ele se abre, e ele acabou desenvolvendo o hábito de ser arrogante e frio com os outros. Mas eu conhecia o verdadeiro Sasuke, e ele era um homem caloroso e atencioso.

Eu também cresci. Meu corpo estava, obviamente, mais maduro, e eu deixei meu cabelo crescer, agora atingindo a parte inferior das minhas costas. Sasuke disse que eu estava me tornando uma mulher e tanto, embora eu realmente não tenha entendido o comentário. Talvez fossem meus hábitos mais femininos ou minhas explosões sentimentais. Eu realmente não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso. Mas não podia discordar que estava realmente me tornando uma mulher, vendo que eu sabia que havia crescido me tornando uma pessoa amável e compassiva.

Mas enquanto crescíamos, nós nunca nos separamos.

Ele iria me esperar na frente da minha casa todas as manhãs, eu iria sair, e caminharíamos até a escola juntos, em silêncio. Era raro que conversássemos durante essas manhãs, Sasuke não era realmente uma pessoa matutina e não tinha humor para conversar, mas nos tornamos próximos mesmo assim.

Não demorou muito para as pessoas tentarem nos separar, como Sasuke tornou-se popular na escola com sua aparência e sua atitude distante. Suas admiradoras (ou como eu acho que deveriam ser chamadas pelos verdadeiros nomes: fangirls), me consideravam uma ameaça, já que eu era tão próxima á ele, mas não me importava com o que elas pensavam. Nunca iriam me afastar de Sasuke. Ele era meu melhor amigo.

...

...

**Um daqueles dias...**

...

...

"Apenas as ignore." Disse Sasuke para sua melhor amiga, rolando seus olhos levemente enquanto ela reclamava de como era irritante as fãs dele, tentarem separá-los.

"Isso é difícil, você sabe como elas são." Sakura retrucou, fungando indignada enquanto virava para o outro lado, suas costas de frente para ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros. "Irritantes." Disse finalmente depois de um tempo, fazendo os braços de travesseiro.

Sakura deu uma risada seca, rolando pela grama para fita-lo novamente. "Não brinca Sherlock."

Ele riu. "De qualquer maneira, isso não importa." Disse suavemente, passando seus braços pelo ombro dela e a trazendo para si, assim poderia abraçá-la. "Elas nunca vão te tirar de mim."

Sakura corou levemente, sentindo seu coração acelerar enquanto ele a segurava, e ela relaxou a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando baixinho e contente. "Promete que isso nunca vai acontecer." Murmurou para ele, enterrando a cabeça em seu ombro e inconscientemente, e descasando a mão no peito dele.

Sasuke virou a cabeça para olhá-la, sua expressão mais leve que antes (Sakura imaginando o que o fez ficar tão leve de repente.) e um leve tom de rosa adornando suas bochechas que passou despercebido pela garota. "Prometer o que?" Ele perguntou calmamente, levantando uma sobrancelha e a trazendo mais para perto.

"Eu não quero nunca perder a nossa amizade. Prometa que nada vai ficar entre nós." Ela disse suavemente, sua voz abafada pela camisa dele.

Ele a encarou por algum tempo, surpreso e sem conseguir dizer algo. Mas sua voz veio depois, sua expressão leve novamente.

"Sakura..." murmurou beijando levemente o topo da cabeça dela. "Eu prometo." Sussurrou contra seu cabelo.

Ela o apertou contra si, sentindo-se insatisfeita com a resposta. _(Ela o amava. Queria ser mais do que apenas amiga)._

E Sasuke, a segurou fortemente, sentindo-se culpado e triste por mentir para ela. _(Ele a amava. Queria ser mais do que apenas amigo)._

Os dois sem saber completamente dos sentimentos um do outro.

**(Ambos queriam ser mais do apenas amigos.)**

* * *

_& O amor verdadeiro não é raro na adolescência..._

...

...

"Nunca me deixe Sasuke-kun..."

...

...

_...mas o reconhecer é._

* * *

"Sakura? É você? Nossa você cresceu desde a ultima vez que te vi!" A mulher de cabelos negros disse suavemente, sorrindo gentilmente enquanto Sakura se aproximava.

"Realmente faz muito tempo Mikoto." Sakura respondeu dando um sorriso suave enquanto envolvia em um abraço apertado, a mãe de Sasuke. "Eu senti saudade de vocês."

"Nós sentimos também! Perguntávamos-nos quando Sasuke ia trazê-la para cá." Mikoto riu se separando do abraço e colocando uma mecha de cabelo se Sakura atrás da orelha. "Sasuke estava certo, você ficou muito linda."

Sakura ficou sem reação, imaginando se tinha escutado certo. _'Sasuke estava certo... Você ficou muito linda.'_

'_...Sasuke-kun disse que eu sou linda... ?'_

Uma mão envolveu seu pulso fortemente, mas não á ponto de machucar, e a arrastou para o corredor. "Sasuke-kun...!" Gritou surpresa, tentando se soltar quando ele a pegou no colo, carregando-a igual uma noiva, dirigindo-se á seu quarto no fim do corredor.

Mikoto balançou a cabeça desapontadamente. "Sasuke, onde estão suas maneiras?" sussurrou suspirando.

"SASUKE-KUN PRA QUE TUDO ISSO? EU NÃO VEJO A SUA MÃE HÁ SÉCULOS E VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE ME SEQUESTROU!"

Mikoto riu, um sorriso gentil em seus lábios. "Meu garoto, você tem que contar logo pra ela. Já esperou demais." Pausou, o sorriso aumentando. "... e óbvio que ela retorna os seus sentimentos."

"SEU FILHO DA-"

"Urusai, (²) Sakura."

"POR QUE SEU-!!!"

* * *

**...**

…

_&__ Pegue em suas mãos o que está perdido..._

_**Lembre-se**_

_Tudo o que é e tudo o que não é..._

…

_**& **__E imagine o que pode ser._

…

…

* * *

Inocentes olhos cor de esmeralda estavam arregalados, observando os misteriosos e profundos olhos negros. A garota de cabelo rosa estava totalmente em choque quando finalmente realizou que seu melhor que seu melhor amigo tinha a prensado contra a cama, e estava olhando diretamente para ela, completamente sério. A boca dela abriu-se em surpresa, lábios rosados se movendo para formar o nome dele – embora nenhum som tenha saído de sua pequena boca. A mão em seu pulso apertando, mas nunca machucando, ele não disse uma palavra sobre isso.

"Sas-" Mas ele calou-a, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo Sakura prender a respiração.

"...Sakura." Ele disse, a voz macia como veludo.

Sakura quase tremeu, a mudança do seu tom de voz fez um arrepio descer por sua espinha, mas ela conseguiu balançar a cabeça em resposta. "H-Hmm...?"

Houve silencio, desconfortável e estranho para os dois, até que Sakura tentou começar. "Sasuke-kun... por que você-"

"Eu não posso manter a promessa." Ele a cortou, sua voz baixa e suave.

Ela prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, sentindo seu coração sendo esmagado. "O-Oh..." Começou, prendendo o ar quando as lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

"Eu não posso, porque eu..." Ele pausou, inalando devagar enquanto saia de cima dela, jogando suas pernas para fora do colchão, de costas para ela. "...porque eu não consigo ser só seu amigo Sakura." Terminou respirando devagar e (ela imaginou?) descompassado.

Mas Sakura entendeu isso errado, pensando que ele não queria mais sua amizade. "O-O que?" Choramingou, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas. "Você está acabando nossa amizade assim?" Ela engasgou numa voz dolorosa e quebrada.

Sasuke logo entendeu o que ele estava pensando, arregalando seus olhos por um momento. "Sakura-"

"_Cala a boca!" _Chorou com raiva, pulando da cama e dirigindo-se a porta. Mas antes que ela alcançasse a maçaneta, foi jogada contra a parede (não para machucar) pelo seu melhor amigo, que a olhava quase entristecido. "Não é o que eu queria dizer." Disse devagar, segurando seus pulsos, quando ela tentou sair.

"ENTÃO O QUE É?!" Ela rugiu, trazendo seu rosto para perto do dele.

Ele olhou para o chão, permanecendo quieto por alguns segundos. Mas vendo que não conseguia encontrar as palavras, ele simplesmente a soltou. Sakura, em pura raiva, agarrou a maçaneta e virou-a, mas antes mesmo de conseguir sair porta á fora, a voz dele lhe chamou a atenção.

"Eu quero ser mais do que apenas amigo."

E seu corpo simplesmente congelou.

* * *

_Abra suas asas e voe..._

…

_..._

"Sakura..."

"...Sasuke-kun?"

"Obrigado."

(& Não precisa me agradecer...)

"...Pelo o que?"

…

_..._

_& E encontre o caminho para salvar nossas vidas._

…

"Por me amar do jeito que sou."

…

…

(Porque é isso que melhores amigos fazem)

* * *

Ele estava ficando louco pelo fato de ela não estar movendo-se nem falando algo. Só estava congelada, a poucos metros de distância dele, seu rosto escondido dele, o que piorava seu estado, já que não podia ver se ela estava feliz ou com raiva ou mesmo _triste._

Ele permaneceu quieto, esperando por ela quebrar o silêncio, que o deixava maluco a cada segundo. Mas Sasuke era paciente, quando o assunto era sobre Sakura, e assim ele sofreu o desagradável e doloroso silêncio. Só por ela, ele esperou. Só para ela.

E, finalmente ela moveu a cabeça levemente. Hesitante no começo, ele percebeu, mas depois ela virou totalmente o corpo para ele, seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas mostrando alguma esperança. "Quanto... Há quanto tempo?" Ela perguntou, sua voz tremendo pelo medo de ter seu coração partido.

Ele respirou fundo antes de olhá-la, seus olhos queimando com emoções diferentes. "Muito tempo." Ele respirou, agarrando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para si, seus lábios encontrando os dela em um beijo casto e significativo.

Ele prendeu a respiração enquanto a mantinha junto a si, movendo seus lábios nos dela levemente, rezando para Kami-sama que Sakura correspondesse seus sentimentos. O ar que ele estava prendendo foi solto, quando ele a sentiu envolver os braços em volta de seu pescoço, e seus lábios movendo-se sobre os seus sutilmente. Sentimentos e eletricidade percorriam seus corpos, e o mundo ao seu redor foi desligando-se completamente. Eles não podiam ver, sentir ou ouvir ninguém. Era apenas eles.

Foi um beijo do céu, como diria Sakura.

E naquele momento, Sasuke estava feliz por ter superado o medo (mesmo alguém tão forte e tão indestrutível como ele, tem seus temores.) de contar a ela. Ele havia hesitado por muito tempo sobre se deveria ou não dizer a ela, temendo que, se ela não o correspondesse, sua amizade seria destruída. Nada teria sido o mesmo. Sasuke tinha se esforçado para esquecer seus sentimentos, pensando que seria melhor continuar do jeito que estavam. Somos amigos. _Melhores amigos._

Mas os sentimentos nunca desapareceram, ao contrário, tornaram-se mais fortes.

Tê-la em seus braços, era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo, e a conexão que sentiram quando se abraçaram como um só, foi tão profundamente bela, que ele se odiou por não ter contado antes. Eles poderiam ter experimentado há muito tempo. Poderiam ter partilhado o primeiro beijo anos atrás.

Mas agora, Sasuke simplesmente não se importava.

Ele estava com sua melhor amiga e amante, e não estaria em qualquer outro lugar. Ele queria passar a noite, segurando-a firmemente em seus braços. Reivindicar seus lábios a noite inteira para compensar todos esses anos de afeição perdida.

--

Tinham dezesseis e se amavam.

--

--

_O que eu quero é você..._

…

Ele está sorrindo por ela.

…

(thump. thump. thump.)

…

Ele está a segurando.

…

(thump. thump. thump.)

…

Ele está a confortando.

(thump! Thump! Thump!)

…

**Ele é seu melhor amigo.**

…

_& ninguém vai sequer tomar o seu lugar._

* * *

Meu melhor amigo, e agora meu amor.

Aquelas palavras que ele me disse me fizeram feliz.

E aquele beijo mudou a minha vida.

-

_Nosso primeiro beijo._

-

* * *

_Eu sou um sonhador..._

…

…

"Eu morreria por você."

"Por quê?"

(Ela sorri.) "Porque eu não quero vive sem você."

…

…

_Você é meu coração, minha alma_

_Minha outra metade; você me faz completo_

_Não há ninguém que possa tomar seu lugar_

_Seu rosto bonito eu não posso esquecer_

**-&-**

_Não os escute, meu amor_

_Eles não sabem o que estão falando_

_Apenas me abrace, me beije_

_E um dia eles irão ver_

_-Que somos feitos um para o outro –_

* * *

_(...) **já estávamos no ensino médio**_**.** (¹)

A estória é universo alternativo e nom-massacre, ou seja, o clã Uchiha ainda vive! Já que os pais de Sasuke nunca morreram e ele vai estar um pouco diferente, ainda se passa no mundo dos ninjas, mas eles freqüentam uma escola normal também. X3

(...) _**Urusai.**_ (²)

Procurei no google xD já que não sei quase nada de japonês, na realidade eu não sei nada, só sei o significado do nome da Sakura ^^ Mas procurei no google e seguindo o todo poderoso, isso é cala a boca. Eu acho, mas se encaixa, so...

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Primeiro, ai desculpa pela demora pra postar i.i aconteceu um monte de coisa, e acabei esquecendo e ai i.i desculpa ;~~

O meu capítulo preferido da história xD O primeiro beijo! Quem me dera se o meu primeiro beijo fosse com o Sasucakes i.i Quem me dera se ele existisse i.i

A mas gente, é só eu, ou vocês também estão revoltados com o que tá acontecendo no manga? God, Sasuke tá me deixando com raiva, muita raiva, como você acham que vai acabar? ;x

Enfim.

Quero agradecer e mandar beijos especias para:

**Cheruba Rocks - **HOHOHOHO nem me fala da classificação xD ADORO CLASSIFICAÇÃO M HOHOHOHO mas não é tão selvagem quanto poderia ser i.i WIEUYWEIUWYEUIWEYWIUE

**Cherrizinha - **Sasucakes pequininho é uma coisa lindinha né? Mas Sasucakes crescidinho é melhor... muuuuuito melhor e.e

**Paty - **Obrigada ^//^ a tradução facilita muito se a fic é bem escrita.

**princesinhauzumaki 8D - **voltei \o/ as poesias são a coisa mais fofa né *--*

**Maria Lua **- Fofo né? OMG adoro essa fic, na realidade adoro todas as fics dela ^^

**Laila' cerejaa - **O cara desculpa, eu postei antes, eu te mandei o arquivo e tals, mas sabe, tava um pouquinho anciosa i.i e acabei pedindo pra minha prima betar esse capitulo, mas se você ainda quiser betar essa fic, eu te mando o proximo capitulo que eu ainda vou trabalhar em cima ^^

**Dayane Manfrere - **The first é realmente muito linda, quando eu vi que ela tava com uma nova fic, ai fui lá, nossa morri. The first absolutamente apaixonante ^^

**GreenshKatherine - **eu li e pensei, poxa, eu adoraria traduzir, ai falei com ela e trouxe pra vocês! se depender de mim, vai ter um monte de traduções novas vindo xD

-

Então gente, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado ^^ Aguardem pelo próximo capítulo (que eu não sei quando vem u.u) e comentem!

Beijo!

**Miiinne.**


End file.
